sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Sony Pictures Villains Defeats
Animated Films *Constance Nebbercracker: Blown up through the combined efforts of DJ, Chowder, and Jenny. *Shaw: During the credits, Shaw is seen tarred and feathered after being beat up by the other animals. He is then hit by Bob and Bobbie's RV while trying to cross the road and tied on the top of it. Bob and Bobbie laugh about this, believing Shaw to be Bigfoot. Scared out of his wits, Shaw screams out in defeat. In Scared Silly, Shaw was tranquilized by Gordy, Ed and Edna were arrested and taken to jail for good and Open Season is back to being illegal. *Tank Evans: Tank is disqualified from the surf off and his trophy gets smashed. However, he reforms at the end of the film. *Reggie Belafonte: Gets betrayed by his assistant, Mikey by taking off his hair and falls onto a surf board. *Fifi: Fifi finally got his hands on it, and presses the button despite warnings from the other characters, only to find the collars all over his body. This resulted to him losing all his fur and redeemed in 3rd film. *Mayor Shelbourne: During the ending credits, he is found and deflated of all his extra pounds and returned to his original weight, before being arrested by Earl for his actions. However, taking advantage that Earl becames distracted for a moment, he jumps into a hole, possibly escaping or simply falling to his possible demise. *FLDSMDFR: Destroyed by his creator, Flint Lockwood. He redeemed in 2nd film. *Doug: Redeemed and join the Maslova Family Circus along with Alistair. *Queen Victoria: Near the end of the film, the other rare animals decide to eat Queen Victoria. *Black Bellamy: Arrested. *Quasimodo Wilson: Freezed by Dracula. During the last scene, he was still stuck and had werewolf puppies playing with his frozen body. *Chester V: Eaten alive by Cheespider. *Bat Cronies: Defeated. *Bela: In the end, Bela tried to kill Johnny, but was stopped and shrunk to a harmless size by Vlad and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. *Leonard: *Pigs: *Douche: *Darren: *Smiler: Has her teeth broken from being crushed by a giant Virus Bot, then wears braces in the Loser Lounge. *Thaddeus and Rufus: TBA *Hunter: TBA *The Donkey Old Miller: TBA *Herod the Great: TBA *Abraham Van Helsing: TBA *Ericka Van Helsing: TBA *Justin Pin/Ares: TBA Live-Actions Films * Vigo the Carpathian: Zapped back into his painting and destroyed by the Ghostbusters. * Mikey: Shot by Agent K. * Edgar the Bug: Blown apart internally by Agent K, then shot by Laurel Weaver. * Smokey: Knocked into the water by Stuart, then chased off and/or killed by a pack of dogs. * Norman Osborn: Attempts to kill Peter Parker (AKA Spider-Man) with his glider, but accidentally impales himself. * Jarra: Outsmarted and killed by Agent J. * Serleena: Destroyed by Agent J, respawns, then gets swallowed by Jeff the worm, and finally destroyed for good by J and K. * Falcon: Gets blinded by Stuart, crashes into his plane, falls into a trash can, and is presumably eaten by Monty. * Dr. Otto Octavius: Regains his senses and sacrifices himself to stop his deadly experiment and save the city. * The Robot: Chases after the Zorgons when Walter and Danny use the “Reprogram” card on him. * Zorgons: Sucked into a black hole and disappear after Danny wins the game. * Eddie Brock: Killed by one of Harry's bombs used by Peter to destroy the symbiote. * Flint Marko: Tells Peter what actually happened the night his uncle was killed before turning to sand and blowing away. * Harry Osborn: Dies from his injuries after reconciling with Peter. * Bowling Ball Head: Gets his head ripped off by Agent K, then used as a bowling ball by Agent J twice. * Boris the Animal: Outsmarted and overpowered by Agent J (Future Boris), gets his left arm destroyed again and later killed by Agent K (Past Boris). * Emil Stenz: Killed when a grenade belt tied around his throat detonates. * Martin Walker: Shot to death by John Cale. * Eli Raphelson: Exposed and arrested. Gallery Animated Films stuart-little3-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.jpg|The Beast's defeat House Obliterated.png|Constance Nebbercracker's death Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat (1st Film) Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg|Fifi's defeat Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9090.jpg|FLDSMDFR's death Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's presumed death Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Chester V's death Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat Shaw ed an edna defeat.png|Shaw, Ed and Edna's defeat Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10552.jpg|Pigs' rehabilitations Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10599.jpg|King Leonard Mudbeard and Ross' rehabilitations Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche and Darren's death Gargamel_running_from_the_lake.png|Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village) And_Cut!.jpg|Tank Evans' rehabilitation (2nd Film) Anti-Virus_Bot's_death.png|Anti-Virus Bot's death Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler's defeat F1CCF1EA-5454-4E0A-B64B-DB885D03ED99.jpeg|Thaddeus Newt Porsche & Rufus Buddy Porsche's defeat 90F86016-352E-4D52-A196-59E55B306E63.jpeg|Hunter/Soldier's death Thaddeus&Rufus8.jpg|Thaddeus Newt Porsche & Rufus Buddy Porsche's rehabilitation 56FDCCB4-D852-4C84-A17A-AB38F3CA8C12.jpeg|Miller's rehabilitation 135D8124-D5F3-470F-AE66-D9E5FFA07B16.jpeg|Herod's defeat 05A1469C-78A9-4C35-BE70-BFE452C13DDA.jpeg|Professor Abraham Van Helsing's defeat 86098548-C0E1-4D7F-BFA5-B031BF46A11F.jpeg|Ericka Van Helsing's rehabilitation 4FADD1CB-49B5-48DB-8B26-F4AF5AC35411.jpeg|Justin Pin/Ares' death A92CF0F5-7689-4EDC-8EA7-D079E21AB8AD.jpeg|Q-Bots' death Live-Actions Films Death of Vigo.png|Vigo the Carpathian's death men-in-black-movie-screencaps.com-538.jpg|Mikey's death Edgar's death.jpg|Edgar the Bug's death Smokey's Defeat (or Death).jpg|Smokey's death spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12796.jpg|Norman Osborn's death Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7736.jpg|Falcon's defeat Jarra's death.jpg|Jarra's death Serleena's Demise.png|Serleena's death spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14160.jpg|Dr. Otto Octavius's death spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14976.jpg|Eddie Brock's death spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-15390.jpg|Flint Marko's rehabilitation spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-15564.jpg|Harry Osborn's death Bowling Ball Head's humiliation.jpg|Bowling Ball Head's defeat Boris's Defeat.png|Boris the Animal's death Stenz Blown Up.png|Emil Stenz's death Walker's death.png|Martin Walker's death Eli Arrested.jpg|Eli Raphelson's defeat IMG_0120_jpg.jpg|Russell Van Pelt's death Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Minor Villains